Pis Aller
by naomi-chan224
Summary: Shuuichi is the slave of Karasu and tries to deal with his growing despair as his situation grows steadily more impossible. Rated M for Mature. KarasuxShuuichi, one sided; AU, Lime.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! This is Neoko224's new account (Naomi-Chan) and **_**this**_** story is called Pis Aller, which in French means 'Last resort.' I started this story years ago and rewrote it about 6 times (I even had my version 5.0 up here on my old account for a while), but this is the first time I **_**actually**_** wrote out a story plan and **_**actually**_** have an idea where this story is going, hopefully it will turn out as good as I hope it to be *crosses fingers! Um, so, please read and if you have time review, and (since it's almost summer) I'll try to post new chapters up as often as I can!

* * *

**

"Minamino… Minamino!" A voice snapped causing me to glance up in surprise. Kumora-Sensei stood over me, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Sorry Sensei." I said trying to ignore her staring at the white bandage on my left cheek.

"Class has ended for the day…" Blushing, I just realized that I was the only one left in the classroom. Since when did this happen? "Are you feeling alright Minamino?" She asked stopping me from packing my bag. Ahhh, the dreaded question 'are you alright?' How I hated it. Trying my best to fake a smile, I looked up at my teacher.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I stood up about to leave when she reached for my wrist. Out of impulse I pulled away grabbing my left arm. Instantly I regretted it seeing the look of worry spread across her face.

"All of you teachers, including myself, have _noticed_ all of your… injuries-" I cringed, maybe a little to obviously, '-and would like to know if everything really is alright at school or maybe home…?" Sighing, I swung my bag over my shoulder, turning to look Kumora-sensei right in the eye.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "And I really should be leaving, so if there is anything else you'd like to ask me…?" Slowly she shook her head, obviously not believing me, yet let me leave anyway. Wanting to get out of school as quickly as possible I made my way down to the music wing of the school, not stopping to talk to anyone. Though just as I was about to enter the music room I heard two people inside talking. About me. Quietly I pressed my ear up against the door hoping to hear what they were saying.

"That's not all!" One of the girls excitedly exclaimed. "I heard that one of the boys saw bruises _all over_ Shuuichi's body in the changing room. As though the bandage on his face today wasn't enough!"

"I know!" The other girl gasped. "It really gets you to wonder what's going on in his house."

"Well if you ask _him_ he'll give you some BS about 'tripping'."

"Yeah right!" One of the voices laughed. "Like Shuuichi could even be clumsy if he tried. He's like the most graceful person in this school. It's obvious that he's being abused or something-"

"Yeah, wait. Doesn't he have a stepfather? Do you think...?-" Shaking I backed away slowly from the door not wanting to hear any more. This was just great. Everyone in the school knew I was being hurt and not only were they casually gossiping about it, they were also pointing fingers at my own _family._

"_This is all his fault."_ I though angrily clenching my fists. Soon my mother was going to start asking even more questions causing me to have to dig an even bigger hole of lies. Day after day Karasu continues to ruin my life trying to take _everything_ away from me. My freedom, friends, sanity and now maybe even my family. Out of nowhere my body turned icy cold. Today was Thursday. _Thursday_! Meaning I had to be over at _his_ house by at least 4:30 or else. It was already 4:00. Panic shot through me as I ran as fast as I could to the train station and I nearly cried when I found out I missed the train. Finally I got on the next train, quickly checking my phone for the time. 4:20. Could this train go any slower? Karasu was anything but patient and being but a minute late would surely result in punishment. 4:23. There was no way that I was going to be able to get to his house in only seven minutes and the thought of what he was going to do to me made my stomach churn. 4:25 and I was off the train running towards his house. By the time I made it to door of his mansion like house my lungs and head felt like they were going to explode. 4:37 It was almost like walking to my death as I opened those heavy oak doors, only death would have been more inviting.

Inside the mansion it was dark and freezing cold, not a single sound besides my own footsteps. I slowly took my shoes off, placing them on the rack and dropping my bag to the ground before venturing deeper into the house. Maybe he was working late, maybe he wouldn't know I was late- yet just as I was thinking this I heard that eerie, velvet like voice.

"Shuuichi. Come here." Once again I felt my blood run cold as I followed the voice into the kitchen, my feet dragging. There he sat, back to me at the table drinking some type of liquor. Clearing my throat I took a step closer to him, every nerve in my body begging me to run, to escape from this monster.

"I'm h-home." I stuttered impulsively grabbing my arm. Over his shoulder he beckoned me to move closer until I was right behind him.

"What time is it Shuuichi?" He asked not even glancing up from his drink.

"I-" I began but stopped seeing him put his hand up.

"It is _exactly_ 4:38:14." Karasu said brushing a strand of hair over his shoulder. "Meaning you are _exactly_ eight minutes and fourteen seconds _late_." He slowly turned a small smirk across his face. "And do you know what this means?"

"You-you're going to punish me…?" I whispered dropping my gaze.

"Wrong." I nearly fell backwards at this. He _wasn't_ going to punish me? I struggled trying to say something such as 'thank you' or even 'why' when he placed a finger over my lips. "I'm in a… caring mood today Shuuichi, so, beating you unconscious doesn't sound as... enjoyable as it normally would today." Sighing he wrapped his arms around me, standing up. If his deciding not to punish me was surprising, then this near affectionate action almost put me in shock. "Besides," he continued pulling me closer to himself, "if I continue to treat you in the manner that I normally do, even that nice little collar of yours won't prevent your body from failing on you." Gingerly I stroked the black collar around my neck. Only people with high spiritual powers were able to see the collar around my neck, showing to them my status as a slave. Still, mostly it was only another reminder for myself that I truly belonged to him and only him.

"Th-thank you…?" I muttered trying to pull away from his embrace. "For not…punishing me… that is…" He just chuckled grabbing my wrist. It took everything in me to keep from crying out in pain as he lead me through his large house. "Where are we going?" I asked noticing how we had passed by the room where I was normally confine, the torture room or how he liked to put it, the 'guest' room.

"I'd like to do something a little… different tonight if you know what I mean Love." These little 'endearments' were really starting to make me nervous. Never before had Karasu been so outwardly kind to me and frankly, it was freighting. I mean, since when had he called me anything beside my human name or at least 'slave.' "In." He said shoving me through a large doorway. Pulling myself off of the ground I was able to quickly glance around the room, which I could only guess to be the master bedroom. It was a huge dark room, dark walls, dark carpet and four large windows shrouded in black curtains. The only light was from the sizable yet dim chandelier which hung right over a large black desk. All throughout the room there were many different pieces of art and sculptures that adjourned the walls and other spaces perfectly fitting the rooms eerie yet sophisticated décor. Yet the thing that stood out the most was the huge, extravagant four poster canopied bed. Stunned by the mere beauty of the room I barely noticed as Karasu strode past me, letting his hair down and sitting at the end of the bed.

"Come." He commanded loosing his tie. I hesitated for a second before forcing myself to walk forwards until I was standing right in front of him yet again. The way his eyes drifted up and down my body sent shivers down my spine, though all the while I remained standing. "Shuuichi…" He muttered almost to himself. Taking me by the hand he pulled me so I was bestrode his lap, now faces only inches away from each other. Once again I dropped my eyes not wanting to stare into his own. Seeing this he smiled even wider, placed a hand under my chin bring me mere centimeters away from his face. "Look at me." Before I could respond, his lips brushed against mine slowly. My eyes widened and not knowing exactly what was happening I just sat there. Was he _kissing_ me? Was the man who had never shown any sort of desire to do anything but to hurt me, _kissing_ me? "What's the matter?" He asked finally pulling away. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss." Yes, from a _guy_ it was… He laughed and to my surprise flipped me onto the bed, pinning me down by the arms.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked as he began to slip my shirt off.

"You're quite naïve aren't you?" I cringed feeling his tongue slide up my neck, sending chills down my spine. "Are you a virgin Shuuichi?" He asked this time slightly biting my ear.

"W-what, w-why!" Trying to get up I struggled only to have him pin me down harder. "I-I am okay?" I spat out before I could stop myself. "J-just _please_ get off of me." If I was not the naïve idiot that I am, I would have known _exactly_ where Karasu was going with this and would have never have answered that question truthfully. Of course I noticed my mistake too late.

"Is that so." His grip on my arms tightened even more causing me to scream out in pain. "Do you 'cherish' it, your virginity?"

"Wait, Mas-" Before I could finish he kissed me again, this time forcing his tongue in my mouth. I tried to resist, clawing at his arms and trying to kick him but he only pressed his body closer to mine.

"You do realize that your struggling is futile, right?" He smirked taking his own shirt off while holding me down with one arm.

"Stop! Stop please!" I begged growing extremely frantic _just_ then getting the idea of what was about to happen to me. But his tongue continued moving lower and lower to my navel. "N-no… please…" My head was spinning and it took everything in my just to breathe.

"Relax a little, love," Karasu whispered into my ear, his hand drifting down my body to my hips, "or else this will hurt a lot more then it's meant too…" The last thing I remember were those malicious violet eyes taunting me, the warmth of his body against mine and the most disgustingly sick sort of pain I had ever felt in my life.

* * *

Slowly waking up, my eyes scanned my surroundings desperately trying to remember why I was lying half naked on the cold hardwood floor. Little by little I was able to uncurl from the ball I was in all the while trying not to cry from the pain coursing through my body. My arms were covered in bruises from being held down for so long, some of the bite marks he had given me were still bleeding and my head was throbbing from all of the hair pulling. Finally I managed to pull myself up off of the ground and began to look for the rest of my clothes all the while trying to avoid looking at myself in the large mirror since I was pretty sure that I looked really pathetic right now. It was pretty obvious what had happened to me yet my mind refused to accept what had just happened. There was no way that I was just _raped_. Not me. No way, no how. Still I felt sick both mentally and psychically. All I wanted to do was to get out of my Master's house as quickly as possible. Hearing the shower on I knew I had to leave right then before Karasu came back . Not caring about the consequences of leaving without permission, I gathered my stuff and left as quietly as I had awoken.

My school uniform was ripped in multiple places and I was covered in injuries so I wasn't too surprised at all of the stares I received on the train ride home. All I wanted was to get home, take a hot shower and scrub my skin until it was raw, washing away this disgusting feeling of impurity off of my body. By the time I had made it home I was almost in tears, trying helplessly to block out the memories of the rape. Not wanting to have a mental breakdown on my front porch, I opened the door and crept in, really, _really_ hoping that everyone, especially my mother, had already gone to sleep seeing how it was already past 11:00. I was just about to climb the stairs when I heard my mother call my name.

"Shuuichi, honey is that you?" She asked. Turning around I found her sitting in the chair by the front door.

"_Damn it…"_ I swore to myself. "Yes mother, it's me. Now if you don't mind-"

"Come here." Shuttering I slowly made my way over to her dreading her reaction to how I looked. The second she saw me, she gasped eyes wide.

"Wh-where were you…?" I avoided her shocked expression pulling back slightly. Once again I was forced into telling her lies, something I had done all of my life, only why did this time feel so much worse?

"I was at a friends house?" Ahh, my most used lie. Usually this worked and she would stop her little line of questioning, but tonight she only shook her head.

"Sit." She snapped pointing to another chair near her. "We need to talk." Guilt and fear clouded my mind when I noticed how red her eyes were. Apparently she had been sitting up crying and waiting for me… "Who is this 'friend' that you've been hanging out with recently?" She asked obviously trying to hide the shaking of her voice.

"I-I…" Stuttering I quickly tried to think of someone. She'd never asked me _who_ this 'friends' was before. "Just Shunsuke."

"I've _talked_ to your old friends and _they_ say that they haven't seen you in over a month."

"Then it was someone else at my school, you don't know them."

"Your classmates say that they see you leave right after school everyday by _yourself._" Her eyes narrowed cutting me in half.

"You've talked to my _classmates_ about me?" I cried now growing angry. Why wouldn't she just accept my lie like normal and leave me alone? What gave _her_ the right to invade my life like that-

"Why are you _lying_ to me Shuuichi?" She yelled getting up and standing over me.

"F-fine! It was someone else at some other school-"

"-What other school?"

"It doesn't matter!" I screamed back at her standing up only to have her push me back down.

"Fine! Then at least tell me where you're getting all of those injuries." She yelled starting to cry. "More then once your school has called asking _why_ everyday you come to school covered in bruises! They think _we're_ hurting you! Do you even understand how important this is?" She screamed shaking me by the shoulders. "If someone is hurting you-"

"I fell down the stairs alright! Just leave me ALONE!"

"Since when do you 'fall down the stairs all of the time?" Crying she ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't-"

"Because 'supposedly' you 'fell down the stairs' last Monday, Thursday and Saturday! I'm not going to even ask which staircase you keep 'falling down' because I know you're just going to flat out lie to me!" By now my head felt like it was going to explode from all of the screaming. I just wanted to take a shower and sleep off all of the dirty feelings I had but no, I had to go through all of _this._

"I'm fine." I nearly whispered trying _really_ hard not to cry in front of my own mother.

"Fine? I can hear you _crying_ yourself to sleep every night!" She grabbed me and forced me to look at her. "How do you think that makes me feel? Not having any idea where my 14 year old son is half the time and why he's been depressed for over a month straight!"

"Stop, mom _please_!" I begged holding my head.

"And what about _this?_ Your school also wants to know if the rumors about you _'cutting your wrists'_ was true or not!" Pure dread filled me as soon as she said that. There was _no way_ that she could _ever_ find out about my little habit. My mother knew to much, no, _everyone_ knew to much.

"N-No! I-" I said feeling extremely weak.

"How do you get cuts like _that_ from 'falling down the stairs'? Admit it, you're hurting yourself on purpose aren't you!"

"Mom, I-I don't cut. I'm fine." I tried to force a smile on my face desperately wanting to convince her otherwise.

"Show them to me." She demanded. "Show me your wrists."

"It's not- I wouldn't-"

"If you don't then you shouldn't have a problem showing me!" She snapped.

"I don't-"

"SHOW ME YOUR WRIST NOW SHUUICHI!" She reached to grab my but I moved struggling to get away from her.

"What's going?" My stepfather appeared from the stairs running over to comfort my mother who had fallen to the ground crying.

"He's CUTTING himself!" She sobbed into his arms. "He's KILLING himself!" My stepfather turned to me and before I could move, grabbed me preventing me from running. I screamed suddenly frighten by another male touching me so soon after being raped.

"LET GO OF ME!" I begged now starting to cry.

"Check his wrists Shiori." He said calmly still holding me tightly. She pulled herself up and grabbed my wrist pulling the sleeves up and ripping off the sweat bands to reveal the many cuts that adorned my wrist and forearm. She stared for a few moments in shock before raising her hand and slapping me across the face.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Shuuichi." She said and just like that, something inside of me broke. Like the one thing that kept me sane, from completely losing it had been destroyed and the next thing I knew I was screaming and crying at the top of my lungs.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" My sudden out burst must have startled my stepfather because he let go of me. I threw myself to the ground, pulling my hair and sobbing even harder. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"I-I…" My mother whispered trying to say something. "What do I do?" She asked desperately glancing from me to my stepfather.

"We have to take him to the hospital." He said. "He is obviously sick and needs to be helped _now_." He reached for me again but this time I pulled away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!"

"Shuuichi, please." Shiori began eyes filling with tears. "You're sick and you need help-"

"I'M NOT SICK!" I screamed. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shiori honey, you go out into the car. I'll get Shuuichi." Grabbing me by the arm he started to drag me across the room towards the garage, then forcing me into the back of the car. "You sit back there and make sure he doesn't try to hurt himself." He directed to my mother slamming the door shut. "Should we restrain him?"

"No, I'll take care of him." She whispered. He got into the drivers seat and started the car driving towards the nearest hospital. I lied curled up on the back seat sobbing as my mother gently stoked my head.

"It's going to be alright Shuu-chan." She said touching my shoulder. "We're going to get you some help from a doctor and he'll solve this problem of yours. Everything is going to be okay." She kept repeating over and over, though she was wrong. Everything was _not_ going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello once again! This is Naomi-Chan just saying, thanks for reading the first chapter. Since this **_**is**_** a AU the ages of the characters are kind of different, I think, also seeing as I had to make up an age for Karasu... Anyway, I'll continue trying to put chapters up as soon as possible!**

The first time I met Aiyomiya Karasu was almost two and a half months ago, having no idea that the minute I set eyes on the older man, my life of torture and despair was just beginning. Our first meeting was but an accident; we were both running late for the pre-tournament meeting and we bumped into each other. At the time I knew that if our team made it into the finals, I was going to end up fighting him, but it wasn't until his team won against us and the only thing he asked for was me, that I had any idea that he had _any_ interest in me. Because really, what was I? A skinny 14 year old boy working for the Spirit World to pay off a crime I had committed. Besides the fact that I was a reincarnation of the 500 year old fox demon Youko Kurama, I was nothing other then plain old Minamino Shuuichi. Yet one would think I was some how special by the way Karasu had looked me straight in the eye when asked what he wanted for his prize and without any hesitation had said he only wanted me.

I wasn't the only one who was shocked by his wish, everyone else was staring at him like he was crazy, even his own teammates. Why, _why_ would he ask for some half breed boy when he could have anything he wanted. He merely answered that 'I interested him' and that 'he had his eye on me the second he'd seen me.' Koenma of course tried to fight for my freedom not wanting to lose one of his fighters but lost when reminded that one could ask for a lot worse then some boy. I was then forced to leave with this strange man. At first I was confused with what I was to do with Karasu but he quickly made sure that I knew. I was his slave. Completely and totally his to follow all of his many whims no matter disturbing they may have seemed. I also learned quickly what kind of person Karasu was. He was impulsive, obsessive, controlling, a perfectionist yet most of all sadistic, having no qualms about beating a boy half his age. His mood swings made him impossible to read, going from angry to almost loving in a matter of seconds.

Hiding all of the beatings he gave me, also including my own habit of wrist cutting was nearly impossible to hide completely from the prying eyes of my mother. So she would ask: Where were you? What happened? And I would answer: At a friends house. I fell down the stairs. Then I would watch as she would go off, nodded to herself, not believing me, yet not wanting to press. I wouldn't tell her, I _couldn't_ tell her because Karasu yet made sure to let me know that he would kill her if I told her the truth. And so my life turned into a living hell, day after day, growing worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter, yaaaay. And the plot thickens? Err... I'm a spazz and so I forget if Shuuichi's stepfather's last name was Hatanaka or something different. If you know, it would be awesome if you told me! So, yeah, same as always, read, enjoy and maybe review?**

**

* * *

**

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was that I was surrounded by white. White sheets, white walls and bright white lights.

_"Where am I?_" I wondered looking around. I tried to look over my shoulder only to discover that I was tired down to a bed by my arms. "Where am I?" I asked out loud, my breathing starting to quicken.

"Shuuichi honey, it's okay." My mother said by my side trying to calm me down.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I gasped pulling frantically at the arm restraints. "Mom, help me!"

"It's okay honey." She said again. "You had a little… breakdown so you're in the hospital. Th-the doctor is on his way. He'll help you."

"Mom, please…" I begged struggling to breath. "Just take these off of me…"

"Shuuichi, I-I can't…" She whispered.

"Mom, _PLEASE!_" Crying I yanked at them harder and harder. Just then the door opened and a nurse came in.

"Hello Shuuichi-kun." The nurse said going over to my bed. "I'm just going to give you a little IV."

"Please untie me!" I sobbed but the nurse shook her head.

"_Please! _PLEASE!"

"Shuuichi, we can take the restraints off as soon as we can be sure that you absolutely won't try to make another attempt at your life." I cringed as I felt the cold needle pierce my arm.

"What are you doing to me?" I whimpered not caring about how pathetic I sounded anymore.

"It's just a little something to calm you down." The nurse said pressing some buttons on the IV device. "How are your wrists feeling?" Looking down I noticed that my wrists had been freshly bandaged.

"I don't want to be here! I just want to go home!"

"I'm sorry Shuuichi but we take suicide attempts very seriously here, so you are going to have to stay here for at least 72 hours under close watch."

"No…" Moaning I lied back down sobbing. My mother gently began to rub my arm trying to get me to feel better.

"Shuu-chan, it won't be to bad. There is a great psychiatrist that you can talk to-"

"I don't WANT to talk to ANYONE!" I screamed. "I just want everyone to leave me ALONE! I JUST WANT TO KILL MYSELF!"

"Shuuichi, if you keep talking like that we're going to have to keep you in here longer." The nurse sighed turning up whatever she had pumping into my veins. "And I think that you're going to like the doctor. He's young but he's very good with handling cases like yours."

"I'm _NOT_ talking to him!"

"Shuuichi, please…" My mother begged her eyes filling with tears. "Just try to talk to the psychiatrist. He may be able to help you-"

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" I yelled yanking at the arm restraints again. "I just want to go home…" Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in doctor!" The nurse called as she tried to push me down. "Shuuichi, you're going to have to calm down a little." My mind raced, this was too much like the rape, being held down like this, not being able to run.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Here, move." A velvety voice said from across the room. "Turn the sedatives up." It was the only voice in the world that could bring me to my knees in pure fear. Pushing past the nurse, none other then Karasu appeared over me. My Master. Absolute dread filled me seeing that small smirk of his. "Hello Shuuichi." My head spun and I literally could not breath. What was _he_ doing here! Of all the places in Tokyo for me to be trapped, why did _he_ have to be there too?

"No…" I cried barely above a whisper. "Please… no." I closed my eyes just wanting to be anywhere but here. "No…no!" He smiled, eyes narrowing.

"Pathetic." He whispered reaching to stroke my face.

"No…NO!" I screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T, PLEASE!" I begged memories of the rape flooding back into my mind. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He only smiled at me brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Nurse?" He signaled at her to raise the amount of IV liquid some more. The amount just hit me and the room began to spin, my body suddenly losing all strength.

"Nnn…" I moaned as he sat on the side of my bed to untie the restraints. "Master…"

"Shhh…" He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "If I even get the idea that you're trying to tell anyone about out… relationship, then I won't have any problems _killing_ your mother. Understand?" My eyes widened seeing him glance in my mother's direction.

"Doctor, are you sure that it's a good idea to take his restraints off already?" The nurse asked eyeing me nervously.

"It's alright." Karasu said standing up. "He is going to fall asleep in a few moments and I plan on watching him while talking to his mother."

"Alright." She said.

"You may take your leave." The nurse bowed and left the room. By now it was all I could do to keep my eyes open. My already tired body was begging for rest but I couldn't leave my mother alone with _him_ while I slept. Who knows what lies he would tell her. "Go a head and go to sleep Minamino-kun. There is no point of fighting the sedatives." He said turning back to me, violet eyes almost shining. "I'm sure you had a… long day." The last thing I saw was his back as he turned and walked over to my mother.

* * *

"Allow me to introduce myself." Karasu addressed Shuuichi's mother. "My name is Doctor Aiyomiya Karasu, head psychiatrist of Nishi-Azabu Private Hospital." He held out his hand to her which she shook respectfully.

"Hatanaka Shiori, pleased to make your acquaintance." She replied bowing deeply.

"The pleasure is all mine." Karasu said with a smile before continuing more formality. "I am afraid that your son's condition is quite serious. I believe that you have already heard, but Shuuichi is going to need to remain under the observation of professionals for at least 72 hours."

"72 hours…?" Shiori asked, eye glancing back to her now still son. "Will that be… enough to help my son for good?"

"I am afraid not." He sighed turning towards Shuuichi. "He will need continuous psychiatric help before he gets over his depression."

"So it is depression?" She asked.

"Depression, bipolar disorder, post traumatic stress disorder, what ever is affecting your dear son it is my job to find out the problem and solve it." Not really knowing what to say, Shiori simply nodded her head. She hated to think that her once perfect son had a _mental_ illness, but there was no way she could ignore the clear signs of his emotional distress. Still, she felt so powerless and sick with worry knowing that she wouldn't be able to personally help her son, that she would have to depend on all of the doctors and psychiatrists at the hospital for her son's help.

"Now, I know you must be quite upset about your son Hatanaka-san, yet I must ask some questions about Shuuichi." Karasu nodded towards a table in the room with two chairs. "Shall we sit?" He asked tipping his head. Shiori nodded once again and followed him, sitting in one of the seats. "Now," He began flipping open a yellow tablet, "if you will, tell me a little about Shuuichi-kun to begin with."

"Well…" Shiori said wiping a tear from her cheek. "Before a-all of this, Shuuichi was always a good child. He is exceptionally bright, I mean, he could read at the age of two." She gave a slight laugh. "Up until he was about nine he was very to himself, if you will, but starting around that age he suddenly became more sociable, almost over night." Karasu nodded writing in the tablet.

"Continue."

"He then was the epitome of a perfect child. He was caring, kind, helpful, smart and he always knew the right things to say and do to please others. He always had many peers at his school, especially girls."

"Is that so?" Karasu muttered trying to take the tone of bitterness out of his voice.

"But…" She hesitated, glancing down at her hands. "While he always seemed close to perfect there was always this… secretive part to him. He would sneak off in the middle of the night or go on these long 'school trips.' In fact it was after he came back from his last trip that he began to act funny."

"Oh really?" Asked Karasu glancing up. "What do you mean by 'funny'?"

"Well, he started to go over to this 'friend's' house and he would stay there for days and then come home covered in all of these injuries claiming that he 'fell down the stairs' and what not."

"And how long would you say this has been going on?"

"For about the last month, month and a half." Shiori said. "I don't know that there's a 'friend' to begin with at all. I asked him tonight about who he was and all he did was try to lie to me."

"Do you believe that this so called 'friend' of Shuuichi could possibly be causing all of his injuries? Possibly abusing him?" Karasu asked flipping a strand of his hair over his shoulder.

"A-abuse?" Shiori gasped bring her hand over her mouth. "I-I… I have no idea… Yet maybe it's true…" Shuttering, Shiori looked over to her son once again, fear clouding her mind. Someone _abusing_ her dear, perfect little boy? The mere idea made her stomach turn. Who, _who_ would ever be able to hurt such an innocent boy? "Wh-what can we do to save my son? Please tell me!" She begged sobbing.

"Relax Hatanaka-san. Everything will be alright." Soothed Karasu patting Shiori's shoulder in a gentle manner. "As soon as your son wakes up and is able to talk to me, I can begin too question him about all of this. I will make it my _personal_ goal to make sure that Shuuichi will once again be free from whatever or _whoever_ is hurting him and I will not rest until I do. I promise."

"Oh _thank you!_" She cried, emotions taking over. "Thank you, _thank you!_" This was almost too much for her. Someone who _would_ defiantly be able to help her son was _promising_ to help him and to heal him completely. Normally she wouldn't believe a promise such as this from a doctor, assuming that they would say the same thing to all of their patients, yet something in the way that Dr. Aiyomiya had made his promise, something in his eyes made it seem that he was extremely serious, almost as if her had taken a special liking to her son…

"You must be some kind of angel in disguise!" Shiori said smiling through her tears.

"Oh no, I'm far from that…" Muttered Karasu under his breath. "Well, I just hate to see a boy of Shuuichi's age possibly stuck in some sort of… abusive relationship." He smiled once again. "Now, you must be exhausted since you have had a long night. Here," He picked up her coat handing it to her, "I will pay for a room in a hotel near the hospital so you can be near your son."

"No, no it's alright." Shiori began to bow, when Karasu put his hand up.

"I insist." He said grinning. "For you son."

"Well…" She thought for a moment. "I suppose that would be nice."

"Very well," He said motioning towards the door. "Follow me. We will be able to visit Shuuichi tomorrow morning." They both made their way towards the door, Shiori peering over her shoulder one last time to see her son.

_"This will all be over soon."_ She thought. _"I promise…"_

_

* * *

_

Aiyomiya Karasu wanted very few things in life, but when he _did_ want something, it was usually something hard to obtain. Still, he was a perfectionist, hard worker and even slightly a con, which got him whatever he wanted. What he _wanted_ was Shuuichi all to himself. And he _was_ going to get him, all to himself. Now having lived in the human world for a while and having to deal with human emotions, Karasu had noticed something strange about many human mothers, they all seemed super protective of their children, so much so that many would do _anything_ in order for their children to live happy and safe lives. This was, of course, the same for Hatanaka Shiori. There was no way that she would just hand over her dear son to Karasu. _Yet_. As he signed his name for Shiori's hotel room, he was already confident that he would easily be able to completely win over Shiori's trust in him, giving him unlimited access to dear little Shuuichi. It was going to be way too easy for him to do so. As easy as taking candy from a baby.


	4. Chapter 4

21

** Yay! So this is Chapter Four. I will continue trying to put chapters up asap for the time being, but, I just got into the study abroad program to Japan so for about 6 months I will not be able to write anything, so I must write as much as I can in the time that I have!**

**

* * *

**

There I lay in bed, staring up at the cream white ceiling and counting the dull ticking of the clock. I was exhausted, yet as much as my body wanted to, I wasn't able to fall asleep. So I had nothing else to do besides just laying there, bored out of my mind. My mother had come in earlier but I pretended to be asleep; not at all wanting to talk to her. _She_ was the reason why I was strapped down by the wrists to this stupid bed in this stupid hospital, trapped with the most sadistic man in the world. Besides, even if I wanted to talk to her I wouldn't have been able to do so. It was as though my mind had shut down completely from last night. When I had woken up today I had almost forgotten everything that had happened yesterday and where I was. It was as if I knew what Karasu had done to me but my mind couldn't remember _any_ detail of it. I only remember him on top of me and my passing out soon after that. Perhaps I wasn't even raped in the first place. Perhaps I had jumped to conclusions when I had woken up half naked on that cold floor. Perhaps, perhaps- I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Good morning Shuuichi," the nurse from yesterday entered holding a tray of food. "You must be quite hungry, hmm?" Not in the least. None the less, she placed the tray on the table besides me and sat down on the bed. "Now," she said turning to look me in the eye, "can I trust you enough to take these off, or would you rather me leave them on?" I averted my eyes and nodded. I really hated the way she talked to me as if I was some kind of pathetic small child. "Which one Shuuichi-kun?" She asked again. I tried to tell her the first one but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. At all. I _really_ couldn't say a word? She must have understood my trying to speak as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't force yourself dear, it's okay," she gently reached over and untied the restraints, "there you go dear. Now for some breakfast."

About five minutes after a failed attempt to get me to eat, the nurse finally gave up and picked the tray up, turning to leave. "I'm going to have to tell Dr. Aiyomiya about your refusal to eat." I cringed at his name and pulled the covers over my head. "And know that it is a privilege to have the restraints off, understand Shuuichi? Dr. Aiyomiya will be here in a few moments to question you a little with your mother so be good for him, okay dear?" My stomach churned and my head spun. I wanted desperately to tell her not to let him come, but I couldn't even make a sound. Quickly I got out of bed and grabbed her hand just as she was about to leave and gave her the most desperate pleading look I could, trying, _trying_ to tell her how much I didn't want to see _him_, but she only patted me on the head and smiled.

"Don't worry Shuuichi-kun, they'll be here in only a moment. You won't be alone for long at all." Letting go of her hand I walked back over to my bed defeated. I curled up as small as I could under the covers hoping, _praying_ that he would just think that I was asleep. I did not want to see him, to be in the same room as him or to even hear his voice. All I wanted was to be home in my room with my favorite razor blade. Just then there was another knock and the sound of the door opening. Lying as still as I could pretending to be asleep, I tried hard to stop the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Shuuichi-kun?" I heard _his_ voice call. I shuttered feeling his hand on my back stroking me gently. "Shuuichi, may I talk to you?" I bit my tongue, not as though I could shout out anyway… "Your mother is here." Just a little longer and maybe he'll leave- "Shuuichi, I know that you are awake. The nurse told me." Shit. Slowly I pulled the covers down, my eyes still shut tight. "That's better."

"Shuuichi…" I heard my mother whisper. "It's me dear, I'm here."

"How are you feeling today?" Karasu asked sitting down beside my bed. Seeing how I couldn't speak, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Shuuichi, sit up and talk to Dr. Aiyomiya." My mother said now placing her hand on my back. I pulled away yet obeyed her, slowly sitting up, pulling my knees to my chest and burring my face. I still didn't want to be near him.

"Now," Karasu said taking out something, "the nurse said that you are not speaking right now."

"Is he mute?" My mother gasped.

"Very likely. Muteness _is_ a common sigh of post traumatic shock." He mused. "Anyway Shuuichi, I still need to ask you a few questions to find out what is going on so," he handed me a yellow tablet and a fountain pen, "if you cannot speak, then write." I slowly took the objects from him, avoiding his eyes at all times. "So, first what I want to know is if _you_ know why you are in here." Bastard, you know exactly why I'm here. Still I scribbled down an answer.

-No. I have no idea why I am here.- If he was going to ask a stupid question then I would give a stupid answer. Then again I couldn't just write 'because I think you raped me' when my mother was mere feet away from a murderer.

"Is that so?" He asked looking at my answer. "Well, if that is true, _I_ will explain exactly why you are here. One," he said holding up a finger, "your mother found out that you cut your wrists-"

-A lot of people inflict self-harm on their wrists.- I wrote.

"Many people inflict self-harm upon their _forearms_ yet normally do not have suicidal intent, while people who cut directly on their wrist, especially as much as you do, usually do have some sort of suicidal intent. Anyway, as I was saying, the second reason why you are in here is because according to your mother you had a major panic attack upon your mother finding out about your wrists. Do you deny this?" What was he, some kind of lawyer?

-No, I don't deny it.- I scribbled down quickly. –But I do think that everyone is over reacting.-

"Well, that raises the question, why _do_ you cut your wrists?" I didn't respond, just staring straight ahead at the blank white wall. "Shuuichi, we need to know-" I cut him off turning and glaring right at him, my angry boiling over. I hated everything about him from his stupid confident posture to his violet eyes which always seemed to mock me, even now. He was planning something and he had my mother and I exactly where he wanted us. This was all some big sort of game to him that he was sure he was going to win. Not wanting to spend another minute near him, I got out of bed and headed towards the door, once again not thinking of the consequences.

"Where are you going?" Karasu asked getting up from his chair.

"Shuuichi, you have to stay in this room!" Cried my mother also getting up. I turned, giving her the dirtiest look I could and was about to leave when out of nowhere Karasu grabbed my arm pulling me back. Suddenly my body tensed and I couldn't breath as if someone had just socked me in the stomach. The feeling of his hand on me, gripping my arm, controlling me, brought back all of the memories from last night flooding into my mind. The pain, the fear, the shame, _everything_. I screamed grabbing at his hand, tears falling down my face.

"LET GO OF ME!" I sobbed, suddenly able to speak. "PLEASE! Not again, _PLEASE!"_ Surprised, he let go of me causing me to fall to the ground.

"Shuuichi!" My mother ran to my side pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Please. Please not again… please!" I continued to whisper to myself burring my face in my mother's lap.

"What just happened?" My mother cried.

"Shuuichi-kun…" He said crouching down beside me. I pulled away desperately wanting to leave more then ever.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me again…"

"I'm not going to hurt you Shuuichi," he sighed turning to my mother, "but I do think that I know what happened to your son Hatanaka-san." Once again I heard my mother gasp.

"W-what do you think happened doctor?" Karasu gave a slight sigh and place a hand on my mother's shoulder.

"I believe," he said drawing a breath in, "that in some way your son was sexually abused." Panic and shock shot through me causing me to pull away from mother and give him a horrified look. What the _hell_ was he thinking admitting that I was raped? Wasn't that digging his own coffin? Did he _want_ to get caught? But that would mean my mother's life! Was he punishing me for my mother finding out about my abuse? Was he going to _kill_ her?

"No!" I cried not caring anymore at how ridiculous I was acting. This was my mother's life up in the air. "Nobody raped me, I swear!"

"You were _not_ raped?" He asked skeptically.

"No! No, nothing happened!" My head began to spin. "No one ever touched me-"

"Really?" He cut in. "Because the way you just pulled away from me in fright is very common in people who were sexually assaulted."

"Shuuichi honey, you have to tell us the truth." My mother said trying to wipe her tears away.

"No… nothing happened. No one raped me…" Whispering, I got up slowly backing away from Karasu and my mother.

"Then what happened Shuuichi?" Karasu asked getting up after me. "Why did you pull away from me the way you did? Were you having flash backs of any kind of the rape?"

"NO!" I screamed, my back hitting the wall. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shuuichi." Karasu commanded looking me square in the eyes. "You have to tell the truth or else," he glanced at my mother briefly, "you will not be the only one who ends up hurt." I stared right into those violet eyes trying desperately to find out what he wanted me to do. Did he really want me to admit that I was raped? Then what? "Shuuichi, I'm serious-"

"Fine!" I blurted out startling even myself. "I-I…" My mother came and put her arms around me.

"It's okay Shuu-chan." She whispered.

"I-I didn't…" I sobbed not being able to drop my gaze from Karasu's. "I didn't… mean to. I-I thought…" I cried finally breaking down. My body trembled, mother holding me close to herself. I felt sick, sick and cold as if I was surrounded by ice.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." My mother kept on whispering to me as I clung to her crying. "What should we do, call the police?"

"What we need to do first is to test Shuuichi to make sure he is still psychically healthy." Nodding, my mother pulled me to my feet, embracing me once again. "After the tests he is going to need to stay for an extra day just to make sure that he will not try to take another attempt at his life."

"It's going to be alright Shuuichi! Dr. Aiyomiya will make sure you get all better.

"That's right Shuuichi." He said smiling that eerie smile I was all to use to. "You'll be in… good hands…"

* * *

Two days later, Shuuichi sat staring, eyes unfocused, at the same white wall of the same hospital room. At first he was glad that he had gotten a room all to himself but recently all he wanted was the presences of another person besides all of the nurses and doctors who believed that he was 'mentally unstable' and a 'danger' to himself. It had already been three says since Karasu had raped him and never before in Shuuichi's life had he felt so mentally drained. The constant worrying of his mother combined with the careful watch of the head nurse made him feel worse, not any better. At least on the bright side, after telling the 'truth' to Karasu, he was allowed to have the restraints taken off for good, which had really been doing a number to his already sore wrists. Still being stuck in a building with Karasu wasn't worth it…

One of the other reasons why Shuuichi hated being alone all day was because that gave him time to think about the things he _didn't_ want to think about. A lot. Like where were his old 'friends' and why were they not trying to find him? Why couldn't he talk or get in contact with Youko? Why did Karasu rape him and most of all, why did this bother/freak him out so much? He had fought demons five times the size of Karasu, been inches away from death many times before, yet why did whenever he had those ridiculous flashbacks did his breath quicken, his chest tighten and fear spread throughout his body? What scared him the most (besides the fact that he was someone's slave) was that he _was_ afraid. He _never_ was afraid of anything in the degree that he was afraid of Karasu. Still somehow the way how his Master's body seemed to always be surrounded in this sort of power, how just his looks of complete superiority could almost make Shuuichi fall to his knees in pure fright. There was no way the poor boy was going to be able to continue living like this.

Thinking of which, the boy remembered, any minute now Karasu was going to come in to his room to give his a 'psychological evaluation' in able to see if Shuuichi was or was not 'mentally stable' enough to leave the careful watch of his nurses and go home. That meant that if Shuuichi wanted to get out of the hospital he couldn't scream, cry or generally panic at the sight or touch of Karasu. That would only give the sadist another few days alone with Shuuichi's mother. Not only that, but Shuuichi was just tired of always acting so afraid around him, so pathetic, so… slave like. This wasn't like him at all, he was going to have to leave this frantic mind set he had taken up and return to his normal clear minded, level headedness to find a way out of his bondage 'contract' and away from Karasu. He was going to have to prove to Karasu, whether or not he believed it himself, that he wasn't afraid of him anymore.

Just as he was thinking this, there was a knock at the door. Knowing exactly who it was, Shuuichi cleared his throat readying himself.

"C-come in." The boy barley whispered compulsively bringing his knees up to his chin in almost a protective manner. The door opened and Karasu strode in slamming the door behind him causing Shuuichi to jump in surprise.

"Oh, you _are_ awake…" Karasu muttered with almost a hint of disappointment in his voice. "How are you feeling today Shuuichi?" He asked ignoring the chair beside the bed and sitting right on the side of the bed only inches away from the young boy.

"I-I" Shuuichi found himself stutter. "I'm fine." He managed to say trying not to drop his gaze from Karasu's. Karasu merely rolled his eyes leaning closer to Shuuichi, staring right into those green eyes.

"You can't lie to me, pet. I know you too well." Smirking, he placed a hand on top of Shuuichi's head. "That is why you'll never escape from me." Shuuichi jerked away, almost hitting his head against the wall.

"Are you here to do your job or are you just here to harass me Karasu?" He snapped winching instantly.

"_Excuse_ me?" Karasu's eyes narrowed leaning closer to the boy. Shuuichi shuttered feeling as though someone had just punched him in to stomach. "I'm going to dismiss that blatant display of disrespect as you being extremely fatigued, but do it again and your punishment will be _much_ worse then _last_ time." He growled, eyes burning holes in the boys. "Understand?"

"Yes sir. I-I mean, yes… Master." Shuuichi said instantly dropping his gaze. Once again he'd forgotten how much respect Karasu demanded.

"Very good." He said with a smile. "Now," Shuuichi's heart nearly stopped as Karasu wrapped his arms around the much younger boy, "I am suppose to say whether you are fit to leave the hospital." He stopped to look Shuuichi straight in the eyes. "I suppose you can leave."

"R-really… Master?" Shuuichi gasped.

"That's right pet." Shuuichi winced as he felt the 'caring' embrace tighten. "Because I'm feeling… generous today." Once again Shuuichi cringed. Karasu was only 'generous' when something bad was going to happen to him. "So you are free to go today." Shuuichi nearly fainted.

"Thank you…?"

"Sure, why not." Karasu got up pulling Shuuichi by the wrists. "And if anyone asks, I gave you the psychological examination. Now come on, your mother is waiting in my office." Shuuichi had little time to wonder what his mother was doing there as Karasu nearly dragged him by the wrists to his large office. Inside Shiori sat staring out of the large window at the grey sky. Karasu gently knocked on the door frame and entered, Shuuichi still behind him.

"We are here." Karasu said, bowing, instantly switching to a more polite tone. Shiori looked up and nodded, smiling at the site of Shuuichi.

"Shuuichi, how are you today? Are you tired? Hungry?" She asked. "Is it alright for him to leave yet? Or-or should he stay a few more days?"

"I have talked to him and I believe that Shuuichi is ready to leave. At least on our conditions Hatanaka-san."

"Of course." She said moving over to her son. She tried to hug him only to have him yank away. "Shuuichi-"

"What 'conditions'?" Snapped Shuuichi glancing back and forth between Karasu and his mother.

"Well…" His mother began. "We were thinking that since such a traumatic… incident happened to you-"

"You mean I was raped, right?"

"Ye-yes… well, it's hard to get over such things by yourself, well, I mean you'll have the love and support of your family, but well…"

"Your mother and I decided that it would be in your best interest for you to see me at least once a week for a while." Karasu said.

"No!" Cried Shuuichi. "No, I'm not going to see a psychiatrist and I'm especially not going to see _him_-"

"Do you think you have a choice Shuuichi-kun?" Karasu asked with a slight smirk.

" You're going to let him talk to me like that?" The boy demanded to his mother.

"Shuuichi, it is one thing to let you out of the hospital so early but it is another thing to not have you talk to someone about what is going on in you life."

"I don't need to _talk_ to anyone about what's going on in my life," Shuuichi snapped back. "I can take care of my own problems!"

"Do you mean by cutting your wrists?" Karasu asked sitting down on the large couch. "That is not a healthy way to release your stress."

"I'm sure it works better then sitting down and telling _you_ how I feel. Mother, I'm _not_ going to do this-"

"You either promise to see me at _least_ once a week now, or you can stay here until you do." Karasu cut in looking him straight in the eye. Shuuichi was sure that if his mother wasn't in the room, Karasu would defiantly be beating him for speaking so rudely to him, though right then he didn't care.

"_Mother_!" The boy begged. "Don't make me do this." Shiori only shook her head trying to hold back tears.

"Shuu-chan, you have to do this. This is the only way to heal you, to make you feel better." Every bone in Shuuichi's body was begging him to scream out 'but _he_ was the one that raped me!' yet he knew that would defiantly mean the death of his mother.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not at all." Karasu shook his head.

"…Fine. I'll do it." Shuuichi said after a long pause. "But only for a month-"

"_I_ will decide when you do not have to see me." Karasu stood up and smiled, obviously pleased that he had won. "Now, if you will come here." He beckoned. Shuuichi visibly shuttered yet complied walking slowly over to him. Karasu gently bent down, took his wrists and unwrapped the bandages reveling once more the many cuts and scars. Ignoring the glare of the younger boy, Karasu counted the cuts, stroking each one of them, then looked up and smiled.

"Wh-what…?" Shuuichi asked skeptically pulling his wrists out of his Master's grasp.

"There are exactly ten cuts on your left wrist and six on your right." He said standing up. "If, by the time I see you next week, there are any new cuts on your wrists, you will be in trouble. Understand?"

"Sure."

"And Hatanaka-san, make sure that you remember to keep a very close eye on Shuuichi for a while. He should take the rest of this week and the next off from school but if he really wants to, I suppose he can start going again in two weeks depending on his health."

"Right." Shiori said giving a deep bow. "I really do appreciate all you have done to help out with Shuuichi and I truly apologize for my son's… rudeness."

"No, no." Karasu said with a wave of his hand. "I will see you two next Thursday."

"Alright," Shiori turned and nodded to her son, "we can leave now Shuuichi." She headed out of the door and Shuuichi was about to follow when Karasu grabbed him by the arm stopping him, and whispering fiercely in his ear.

"There will defiantly be _repercussions_ for the way that you've talked to me today Shuuichi." He gripped his arm tighter causing it to bruise before letting go and saying a little louder, "I will see you next week Shuuichi."

"Whatever." Shuuichi muttered yet all he could think about was exactly how bad his punishment was going to be the next time he saw him. Damn him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Shuuichi sat inside of his mother's car watching the raindrops drip slowly down the foggy window. He was finally going home, yet somehow he didn't feel excited at all. Sure the boy was away from his Master and wasn't being tied down to a bed, but his mother was still going to have to always watch him, he would get no privacy, and she had just been brainwashed into thinking that Karasu was some sort of saint or something. Whatever lies he'd told her, Shuuichi would have to find out. Shuuichi sighed, once again staring down at his re-bandaged wrists. He would know if Shuuichi cut again, right? Well he would just have to find away around that-

"Well, I'm glad that you're coming home today Shuuichi." His ever optimistic mother said breaking the silence. When Shuuichi didn't answer she just continued on. "The house seemed so empty without your presence and Kakoda-kun and your stepfather have missed you a lot these past few days." Yeah right. "Then again, I wasn't home most of the time since Dr. Aiyomiya paid for me to stay in a hotel room near the hospital so I could be close to you. It was quite nice, a suite-"

"Wait." Shuuichi cut in. "He paid for you to stay in a _suite_?"

"Y-yes." Mother said a little surprised at his sudden outburst. "He's quite nice isn't he?"

"No," Snapped Shuuichi. "He is _not_ 'nice' at all."

"Shuuichi!" She said angrily. "You don't even know him and all of the wonderfully kind things he's done to help you get better!"

"And I'm sure that he's glad that he got you to believe that he's such a nice guy." Since when was he so rude to his mother? "He just wants our money or something."

"I can't believe what you're saying Shuuichi!" She said pulling into their driveway. "I know you must be angry at what has happened to you but you shouldn't lash out at the people who are just trying to help you."

"Well _I_ hate Dr. Aiyomiya and I refuse to talk to him during our little sessions!" Shuuichi yelled getting out of the car door and slamming it shut. "He's an evil person, he's not what you think he is!"

"That's just your depression talking Shuu-chan, you don't really mean it." Shiori sighed unlocking the door.

"My _depression_? What are you talking about? I'm not depressed!"

"Shuuichi, just how about we worry about Dr. Aiyomiya later? You're finally home, shouldn't you just be happy at that?" The boy only rolled his eyes and strode past his mother into the living room.

"I'm going to go take a nap because I'm tired." Shuuichi began to climb the stairs when his mother stopped him.

"How about you take a nap in my bed Shuu-chan so I can watch over you?" Shuuichi nearly ignored her, climbing the stairs and slamming shut the door of his room leaving Shiori alone in the living room. "Welcome home Shuuichi." She whispered to herself staring up after him.


End file.
